


夜雨

by Huangchuanfeiyu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huangchuanfeiyu/pseuds/Huangchuanfeiyu
Summary: 战后，艾伦和三笠私奔去了东洋，一起安静度过艾伦最后的时光
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	夜雨

厚重的云幕低垂着，隐没了星星和月亮的踪影。院子里的灯笼早已熄灭了，他半倚着隔扇望着黑黢黢的庭院。外面除了植物和嶙峋假山的剪影，实在看不出什么了。深夜的庭院没什么观赏性，可他就像一尊石像坐在那里一动不动地看着。阵阵拖长的虫鸣让这个夏夜更加静谧，室内卧榻上的女人睡得正香。  
在这个远离故土的夜晚，他习惯性地失眠了。  
来到东洋快一年，艾伦还不太适应这里的气候。准确地说，是这里的夏日。  
入夜的温度虽然比白天降了些，但空气还是很闷热。汗水黏在他的藏青色浴衣上，他解开衣带露出半边臂膀，拿着蒲扇的手搁在支起的膝盖上，时不时扑扇一下。  
比起干燥和严寒，他大概更忍受不了潮湿和暑热。  
这恼人的天气只是他失眠的原因之一。被锲而不舍纠缠了他几天的梦惊醒，他就再也睡不着了。看着她睡着的脸，他感到一阵恍惚。从未想过，自己在寿命到达终点前还能有这样闲适的时刻。  
在一切结束之后，离开了生养他的，那座他曾保护过的岛屿，和三笠一起，隐居在东洋。  
“和我一起走吧，艾伦。”在很久之前某个下雨的夜晚，黑暗中女孩从后面抱住他的时候，他愣住了。她的语气是前所未有的直接和坚定。  
这是一向沉稳的她所做出的最叛逆最疯狂的决定了。  
和煦的体温与柔软的触感从薄薄的衣料和相贴的肌肤传递过来。她像是耗尽所有勇气和力气一样把脸贴住他的脊背，又像是害怕他凭空消失似的收紧双臂搂住他，让他有种自己此时此刻存在着的强烈实感。他两手自然下垂，任由她抱着自己。时间在凝固成雕像的两人之间静谧地流淌。  
他早就明白她的心意，也清楚自己对她的感情。而这次，他不想再推开她了。

她说自己虽然有一半东洋血统，但并不比他了解这里多少。她很高兴，他愿意和她一起探索这个熟悉又陌生的地方。  
对艾伦来说，自己生命中最后的三年时间如何度过、在哪里度过，他倒是没有特别的执念。但只要有家人的地方，就是自己的归处。  
所以他选择把最后的时光花在这里，花在她的身边。  
第一次穿上叫“浴衣”的东洋夏季服饰，艾伦觉得全身镜里的自己和这套服装格格不入。而三笠却把它穿得很好看。  
深蓝底的布料上点缀着红白相间的花，让她本来就白皙的肌肤显得比新雪更纯净。留长了不少的黑发挽成发髻，用樱花纹样的簪子别起来，露出优雅纤长的颈项。未施脂粉的脸上染着因他的凝视产生的红晕。  
这是他从未见过的三笠。他以前也从未这样认真地看过三笠。褪去了兵团服装和普通的常服，她穿着浴衣看起来就是个邻家的东洋女孩，让此刻的他忍不住想要靠近。  
“不适合的话，我去换吧。”她右手局促地揪着浴衣的衣料。  
“很好看。”他向她走近一步，依旧注视着她。“你很适合穿这个。”  
“是吗。”三笠低下头。她的脸在他幽深的双瞳里更红了些。  
已经数不清有多少路过的人回头看他们了，本就高挑的两人打扮了一番更是出众。  
“会不会有人认出我们了。”硬拉着艾伦参加当地人举办的祭典，三笠有些后悔又担忧地想这果然是个坏主意。  
“画像丑成那个样子，认得出就怪了。”艾伦一本正经的话逗笑了三笠。在这个东洋边陲的小镇，不会有人认出他们，至少暂时不会。“他们只是在看你，你知道的。”他贴在她耳边悄悄地说。  
高高悬挂着的灯笼连成一片延伸到远方，将夜幕下的小镇渲染成了暖色的银河。  
两人在琳琅满目的摊位和店铺间漫无目的地闲逛。相比于射击和捞金鱼这些活动，他们还是对饮食更感兴趣。  
除了炒过的面食和海鲜制成的肉丸，他们把叫不出名字的、盛放在长方形器皿里的精致点心都尝了一遍。那些有着柔和多彩的颜色、做成绽放的花朵形状、或是像水晶球一样莹亮剔透的小点心看起来让人赏心悦目，甘甜爽滑的口感让他忍不住吃很多。回过神来的时候，装点心的小碟已经堆成了小山。  
接着他们品尝了井水冰过的梅酒。酒水入喉，酸甜又浓烈的风情交融在一起。虽然他更喜欢帕拉迪岛的麦酒，但三笠很喜欢梅酒，他就陪她坐着慢慢地喝，静静地看着她脸颊涂抹上微醺的粉红。  
在祭典结束之前，他们还欣赏了绚丽腾空的焰火。木桥上拥挤的人潮把艾伦推向了三笠，于是他顺势搂住她的腰。“这样就不会分散了。”  
这是他第一次主动抱她，也是第一次亲吻她。  
周围喧闹的人群和夜空中炸裂四散开来的彩色火花都逐渐静止、静音了，仿佛整个世界都只剩下彼此。  
她的嘴唇丰润又柔软，还残留着苹果糖清甜的香。  
他不确定自己做得是不是足够好，毕竟他没吻过任何人。他轻轻退开一点距离，与她额头相贴着，鼻尖也碰在一起。两人在近在咫尺的距离里共同呼吸，空气也变得炙热难耐。  
他想看看她现在的表情。  
似乎是没想过艾伦会这么做，三笠的呼吸有些急促，焰火映出的亮光也无法掩盖她脸颊到耳根都红了一片的事实。她双手手掌贴在他的胸膛，身子下意识地往后靠，清亮的黑眸微微睁大，倒映着他的脸。  
“艾伦，你……”  
在她继续说下去之前，他再次尝到了她口中的甜味。

“你一旦真正体会到其中滋味，就会需要了。”  
一句话突然在这时浮现在艾伦的脑海。他想起这是在马莱医院时发生的事。  
晴朗午后的长椅是个有趣的地方。因为他不知道自己旁边这次会坐什么样的人。  
在遇到法尔科之前，伪装成负伤兵的他就坐在那里，物色着合适的送信人选。  
一个看起来比他稍微年长几岁的男人来主动搭话。他四处张望了一下，凑近艾伦耳边神神秘秘地说。“要看吗？我只给你一个人看哦。”  
“看什么。”艾伦见识过不少肢体健全看似正常的精神病患者，他很淡定地应答，看看接下来会发生什么。  
男人从裤袋里摸出一张泛黄的照片碎片，由于长期塞在口袋里，边缘已经磨损了。他用手指来回抚摸着上面一个黑色长发女人的面孔，满眼都是温柔自豪的笑意，“这是我的未婚妻，漂亮吗？”  
“嗯。”艾伦瞥了那只剩四分之一的照片一眼。  
男人却顷刻间变脸，语气凶狠起来，“但你休想打她的主意！否则我把你另一只眼睛也挖出来。”  
“……”  
见艾伦一副温顺的样子，男人又平和下来，“我们明天就要结婚了。”  
“哦，那恭喜你。”  
“谢谢。如果你愿意，你也能来参加我们的婚礼。”男人远眺停留着几丝云朵的天空，眼里闪烁着对未来的期待和希望，嘴上也开始喋喋不休。“就在我们镇上的教堂，那里有很多很多的白鸽和蔷薇，美极了……”  
也许是自己单方面说太多了感到无趣，男人转头打量一直沉默着的艾伦。“……对了，你有心上人吗？”  
艾伦也看了他一眼，没有说话。  
“凭你的相貌，爱情对你来说应该是最不缺的东西了。”男人露出明了一切的表情。  
“我不需要那种东西。”他对男人冷冷地说。  
男人有些惊讶，随后拍了拍他的肩膀笑了一下。“你一旦真正体会到其中滋味，就会需要了。而且，你会离不开它。”  
艾伦耸了耸肩，不置可否。  
男人深深地叹了口气，低头看着照片上的女人，声音带了点哭腔，“我已经离开家太久了，也许她已经把我忘了……她最好忘了我，因为我已经无法再回头了……”  
艾伦继续陪着那个情绪阴晴不定的男人坐了很久，听着他颠三倒四的话语，直到日暮西垂。  
那时候艾伦的确无暇顾及所谓的感情。那个男人的话他当然也没有听进去。他觉得，只要自己在意的人们能幸福生活下去就好，无论是在他临死之前，还是死之后。  
死亡像个穿着黑衣静静站在门口等待的老朋友，他早已经习惯它的存在。但现在他逐渐开始害怕它。  
即使以保护帕拉迪岛和艾尔迪亚人的名义，做了令自己双手沾满永远也洗不掉的鲜血的事，他也不愿自己一个人，孤独地在黑暗中死去。  
无论他怎么抑制、怎么回避，他还是发现，在内心深处，自己是渴求陪伴的。他期待她真心实意的爱。  
在生命到达终点之前，他只想抛开一切，抓紧此时此刻真实又脆弱的幸福，即使它终究昙花一现。

三笠记得自己似乎是做了梦的，但具体是什么就记不清了。最近她变得很嗜睡，食欲也变差了，曾经很喜欢的食物也是一闻就想吐。  
半夜她迷迷糊糊醒过来，手习惯性地往旁边探去，却只摸到又凉又硬的叠席。四下张望，看到了敞开的格子拉门和男人紧抿嘴唇干净利落的侧影。  
他被镶嵌在夜色中，和黑暗融为一体。  
酣眠之意还没完全消退，她尝试着对坐在黑暗中的男人轻轻唤了一声。  
“艾伦？”  
男人闻声转过来，沉默地望着她。  
沉重的倦意黏连着，她半睁着眼睛，看不清他的五官，却隐约捕捉到他眼底闪烁的晶莹水光。“你怎么哭了。”  
“我没有。”男人低声说了句，用手背抹了抹眼眶。  
和小时候一样，他总是在逞强。柔软又酸涩的情绪盈满了胸腔，三笠向他伸出手示意他过来。  
他站起身，把忽然刮起的风和风卷起的沙石尘土关在了外面，慢慢朝她靠近。  
和室里完全暗下来，直到他来到自己身边，用双臂把她锁在他和叠席之间，她才隐约看清他的脸。头发被扎起来露出光洁的额头，几缕碎发直直垂了下来。那是一张毫无波澜的，被命运夺取了光芒的熟悉的脸。  
“身体还难受吗？”他问。  
三笠摇摇头。她感到艾伦的手强装镇静地抚摸她的脸和脸上的伤疤，穿过她顺滑的黑色发丝。  
“你怎么又睡不着了。”她问。这次她不允许他用“热”的理由再搪塞过去。  
可他并不打算回答她。  
他的嘴唇压在她嘴角和颈项的时候开始带了点慌乱。  
“告诉我，艾伦。”三笠用手掌捂住了他的嘴唇，隔绝了他的吻。都这个时候了，她不愿他总是把想法深藏在心里。  
“我……做了一个梦。”他的声音被堵在她掌心里，闷闷的。  
下半夜的骤雨毫无章法地击打着檐壁、草叶和湿滑的苔藓，庭院里的竹筒蓄满雨水向下翻倒，把雨水倒进池塘后，敲击在池塘边的石头上，发出清脆的声响，循环往复。  
这些听着好像从遥远的梦境中传来。  
他梦见三笠和阿明坐在屋外的走廊上喝着茶，自己就坐在他们旁边。他们的嘴动着，他却听不见他们说出的话。院子里，长得很像三笠的黑发小男孩和长得像阿明却有着浅金色长发的小女孩在追逐着玩耍。  
皮球滚到他脚边停下，他试图俯身捡起，手指却穿过了物体，什么也没触碰到。  
黑发小男孩径直向他跑过来，气喘吁吁扑进了一旁坐着的三笠怀里，一眼也没看他。  
阿明又和三笠说了什么，起身带着小女孩离开了。  
三笠笑着摸摸小男孩的头发，牵着他准备回屋。  
“三笠。”他尝试着叫她。  
她转过来，视线直直地穿过他望向远方，却只听到呼呼的风声。  
艾伦讲述完毕，两人平躺着沉默了很久。  
三笠侧身，抓住他的手伸进了自己的米白色浴衣里，按在自己心脏的位置。  
“现在你能感觉到我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
在他的手心里，她的心脏正鲜活地、有节奏地跳动着，作为能量驱动着他随时都可能崩塌的世界。  
她在用这种方式告诉他，他和她此刻都是真实存在的。活在当下比什么都重要。  
他颤抖的手沿着她鼓胀的乳房边缘抚摸着，慢慢把她的衣带解开。  
浴衣下是有着斑驳疤痕的暖玉般的身体。她摊开双臂安静地平躺着，袒露着手腕上东洋的刺青。在这里不需要遮遮掩掩，没有人在意这个东西。在一种半梦半醒的状态中，耳垂、耳后传来舌头湿热的触感，他从她侧颈一路吻下去，引得她发出梦呓般的呢喃。  
他在她像丝绒一样柔滑的肚皮上吻了一会儿，直接进入了她腿间准备就绪的平和领域。  
雨势越来越大，雨水敲击着屋顶，沿着屋檐滑落下来，落在地上的水洼发出连绵不绝的声响。  
三笠微微抬起上身，看着他难得露出的生动而愉悦的表情。戴着戒指的手揪着他脱了一半的棉质浴衣的衣料，另一只手触抚着他随着动作渗出汗珠的胸膛。  
他两手撑在她身侧，无名指上那锋利而细小的金属亮光和她的戒指呼应着。

把那枚样式简单、并不昂贵的金属圈子套进她无名指之前，艾伦并没有考虑很久。他一向是行动派，更何况他没有多少时间了。三笠·阿克曼是他不需要犹豫的人。  
他并不讲究形式感，但他想用这个金属圈子把自己和三笠的手指都圈起来。  
相互表达了心意之后，一切都自然而然。  
在艾伦测量她指围的时候，三笠就已经猜到他想要做什么了。  
求婚的那天一点也不浪漫，甚至还有点狼狈。  
第一次参加夏日祭典的那晚，突然下了大雨。焰火表演不得不提前结束，大家都奔跑散开了。  
两人气喘吁吁跑回临时居住的旅店时，浑身上下都湿透了。好心的店主提供了干毛巾和温水。  
就在三笠忙着用干毛巾擦拭艾伦头上的雨水时，他从她盖着毛巾的视觉盲点取出了一个闪闪发光的东西，然后一把抓住了她的手，在店主和其他客人都在场的情况下，把那个东西直直推进了三笠左手的无名指。  
她的手指比很多女性的手指线条硬朗很多，指节也更分明，摸起来有些粗糙的茧子，这样的手一看就属于训练有素的士兵。可套上那枚简约得近乎简陋的戒指后，那根手指和那只手，却比他见过的任何人的手都要娇柔美丽。  
她和在场的所有人都愣住了，一时半会儿说不出话。  
其实艾伦还没有想好应该在什么时候、什么地点向她求婚，至少不应该在这种有他人存在的场合。但他觉得自己不知道、也等不到那个最合适的时间和场景，不如就趁现在。  
“三笠，”男人干咳了一声，握着她的手，“你愿意一直跟我生活下去么……我是说，你愿意，嫁给我么？”他的脸和耳朵都红了，这让她想起了他小时候说谎被卡尔拉揪住耳朵的样子。  
“你还在等什么，快答应他啊！”旁边有人大笑着起哄。  
可她还是低着头没有出声。  
“三笠……？”艾伦忍不住前进了一步。  
“话说，哪国的求婚都不是这么个求法吧？”  
“你应该先跪下，然后握住准新娘的手，深情地望着她，问她是否愿意嫁给你。而不是就这么生硬地把戒指套进人家女孩子的手指。”  
围观者吵吵嚷嚷。  
“一看就是第一次求婚的。”说这句话的住客被店主白了一眼。  
被这么一说，艾伦的脸更红了，三笠又迟迟没有反应，他有些焦躁地扯下束发带，把长发上的水珠拨弄得四处乱飞。  
“我愿意。”终于，她抬起头微笑，眼眶里盛满了晶莹，“我愿意。”  
两人在众人的欢呼下拥抱在一起。  
“不过，只要当事人愿意，用什么方法求婚，是否正确又有什么关系呢。”店主说。  
随后两人在店主的帮助下，以东洋的传统方式，在清了场的房间举行了极为简单的婚礼，当然用的是假名。  
誓词已经念完了，艾伦接过三笠刚喝过的酒杯，用手指把小巧的杯身转了一圈，对着染上淡红唇印的杯沿抿了下去。  
突然，眼前的和室不见了，他置身于熟悉的街道。那是他长到十岁为止每天都跑过的地方。面前围着的是笑着、鼓着掌的人们。“恭喜！”他听到那些男男女女欢呼着，漫天的花瓣飘扬着落在他的头上。  
他转过头凝视身旁这个和自己长得极为相似的年轻女人。她盘起深色长发，头戴白色轻纱，还握着米黄色的捧花，挽着新郎的手，向祝福他们的人们微笑。  
她转过来，仰视着他。“你怎么了，格里沙？”  
母亲琥珀色的眼眸逐渐变成黑色，她的脸和三笠重合在一起。  
“艾伦？”三笠的声音把他叫了回来。他才想起他此时并不在西甘希娜，而是在东洋边陲小镇的一家偏僻的旅馆房间里。  
仿佛过了很久，又仿佛只过了一瞬。  
“……抱歉。”艾伦说着，放下了酒杯。  
面前的三笠化了淡妆，她原本就精致的五官显得更加明艳动人。店主妻子的白色婚服穿在她身上竟然意外的合适。  
现在他们是夫妻了。  
只剩两人的房间内，他熄了灯躺进她的被窝里。直到结束的那一刻，艾伦的手都在颤抖。

雨还在滴滴答答下着。黑暗静谧的和室内只有彼此交叠着的喘息。  
她的身体随着他极力忍耐却又越来越激烈的动作荡漾起伏，每当困顿让她的意识不受控制地飘远，他就又把她拉回来。  
和之前令人沉溺的每一次相同，他一遍又一遍地证明，他和她此刻都是真实存在的。  
她像在暴风雨击打的船只上想要抓住什么似的，手滑进他宽大的袖口里攥紧他的胳膊。在他压低身体的时候又搂住他的脖子，摸索到他颤抖的手和他十指紧扣。直到天旋地转的晕眩过后，极乐的震颤逐渐停止，温凉的液体全部播撒进她体内，她才真正清醒过来。  
他往下，用脸颊蹭着她还不算太明显的腹部，手指轻轻抚摸着。她搂着他的脑袋，用手指拨开他被汗水粘在脸颊的发丝。  
她愿意接受他的一切，包括他即将要带给她的。从她答应嫁给他、立下誓言的那一天起，就一直没变过，以后也不会改变。  
他曾经下定决定不回应她。他觉得没有时间、没有机会了。他不愿耽误她一辈子。三笠没有自己也会过得很好。生活总会继续下去，世界不会因为少了谁就停止运转。  
做了那个梦之后，他觉得自己应该为她的新生活感到快乐。她会交到很多新朋友，看到更美的风景，去做自己真正想做的事，找到喜欢的人，成立新家庭，长命百岁……  
能陪伴她直到白发苍苍的那个人不是自己。  
可是这样想他并没有感到真正的快乐。  
他觉得自己是自私的，他不想死。他希望能和她永远待在一起，想让她永远记得他。  
“你一旦真正体会到其中滋味，就会需要了。而且，你会离不开它。”现在，他完全理解这句话了。  
她摸摸他的脸，用稍微上扬的语调问他，“你觉得会是男孩还是女孩？”  
“不知道。”他往上挪到与她平视的位置，微笑了一下。“都好。”  
虽然这个孩子是计划和意料之外，但他和她一样，都期待着新生命的到来。  
反复的快乐与悲伤像掠过沙滩的波浪，渺小的幸福终究会变成阳光下的泡沫。但那又怎样呢？他们能紧紧抓住的，只有现在。  
在艾伦所看到的记忆碎片中，他与她在深林中的小屋初遇，在西甘希那清晨的树下永别。不是此时，不是此地。他们还是会回到故事开始的地方。  
细微的亮光从拉窗透了进来，外面不时传来鸟儿的啁啾。天渐渐亮了，雨也停了，院子里的花落了一地。

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 写这篇的初衷其实很简单，就是想看原作向艾笠恋爱或婚后的普通日常生活。一开始只是想写个纯粹的甜饼，但不知不觉偏离了轨道……原作em无论如何都自带若即若离甜蜜又苦涩的性质（跪了）但正因为这种特质才让我深陷其中欲罢不能。  
> 感谢创哥创造出艾伦这个丰满、真实又高于现实的具有多面性的复杂人物！  
> 这篇文着重描写他脆弱和挣扎的一面去带出他对笠的感情，本意并不是为了煽情和把人弄哭（虽然看着确实矫情以及，真的有读者说看哭了我很抱歉，我本来就不喜欢写虐文和看虐文的orz）  
> 以及，这篇文我也是在安慰自己，发生的都已经无法改变，与其一味地为了尚未到来的事情担心忧虑，不如活在当下，做好你应该做的事情，关心你爱的人们。仅仅是想传达出这么个很简单的东西而已。  
> 谢谢~


End file.
